Enzo's Revenge
by esmtz
Summary: Enzo gets his revenge on Damon for what he did to Maggie by killing Elena. HumanElena based on 5x20 Character Deaths
1. Chapter 1

Enzo's Revenge

By: esmtz

Enzo was pissed. He had failed to kill Elena and instead he was the one who ended up dead all because he wanted to pit Damon against Stefan who he forcibly made kill him. He watched Elena walk up the stairs to go take a bath which made him determined that he would kill her here and now.

"For what you did to Maggie, Damon I will now do to Elena." Enzo said as he followed right behind her.

The best part about being dead Enzo thought was the fact that no one could see him and even if he wasn't alive he found that he was still able to physically touch things which meant that he would be able to actually drown Elena which is exactly what he was planning to do. As soon as he made it upstairs he watched Elena go into the bathroom and heard her lock the door which made him smile.

'If I kill her right now they more than likely won't notice that something is wrong until it's way too late.' Enzo thought referring to Damon and the others who were downstairs as he went into the bathroom.

Once he entered the bathroom he saw that Elena was already starting to put water in the tub before she started to undress. The moment the tub was full she turned off the water and got in. Enzo decided to wait a minute before attempting to kill her as he saw her start to relax in the water before closing her eyes. He waited thirty seconds before going up to her and immediately pushed her head underwater. She started struggling out of complete shock and surprise as she opened her eyes to see who it was that was attempting to kill her. When she saw that no one was there Elena started to panic as she started to scream making air bubbles come out of her mouth.

'Damon!' Elena yelled in her mind as she tried to raise her head above the water but something was keeping her underwater.

Elena tried to use her hands to help pull her up by gripping the sides of the tub but it wasn't working as she started panicking even more as she started kicking her legs splashing the water as she hoped that Damon or someone could hear her. Enzo simply smiled at the panicked expression on her face as he made sure that her head stayed at the bottom of the tub. It didn't take long until Elena's lungs filled with water as her body suddenly stiffened for a second before relaxing as her arms slowly fell back into the water. Elena's eyes were still completely open as well as her mouth making her look like she had drowned screaming. Enzo made sure that she wasn't going to suddenly pull herself up as he slowly removed his hand from her head. Elena didn't move as her arms floated in the water and her expression on her face remained the same. Enzo sighed as he pulled his hand out of the water and just looked at her water filled body.

'She's probably got like a few minutes to still be saved otherwise she's guaranteed dead.' Enzo thought as he went to the door wondering if anyone had heard Elena's struggling as he listened for their voices.

Enzo smirked when he heard them talking downstairs and none of them seemed to have noticed that Elena was in trouble.

"So much for you being protective over her, Damon. Elena drowned already and you still haven't noticed the fact that there were signs of struggling up here. Man I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize that she's dead." Enzo said.

Enzo looked at the clock that was in the bathroom extremely curious to see how long it would take until someone noticed that something was wrong. Judging by the fact that no one had rushed up there yet he guessed that it would be awhile before someone came up here. After ten minutes had passed Enzo went back to the tub to make sure that Elena hadn't moved. When he saw that she still hadn't moved he smiled to himself.

"I did it, Maggie. I may not have killed Damon Salvatore but I did kill the love of his life so you've been avenged." Enzo said feeling extremely satisfied.

It must have been at least another ten minutes before Enzo suddenly heard someone come upstairs. He waited to hear if they were going to knock on the door or not and sure enough they did.

"Elena, are you alright in there? You've been awfully quiet for the past ten minutes now." Caroline asked.

Enzo was a little disappointed that it wasn't Damon who was at the door as Caroline knocked on the door again.

"Elena?"

"She's not going to answer you love because I killed her." Enzo told her despite the fact that he knew that she couldn't hear him.

Enzo heard someone else come upstairs as he waited to hear who it was this time.

"Is everything ok, Caroline?" Damon asked making Enzo smirk.

"Elena isn't answering and she's been really quiet for the past ten minutes. I have a bad feeling that something is wrong." Caroline told him.

Damon's eyes widened in fear as he knocked on the door.

"Elena!" Damon said.

When she didn't respond to him right away Damon immediately used his vampire strength to force the door to open breaking the door knob in the process as both he and Caroline entered the room. At first both of them were confused because Elena wasn't in the bathtub.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked looking around the room.

Damon started to panic as he had a bad feeling that Elena was still in the bathtub as he rushed to the bathtub and looked down in the water. He froze when he saw Elena's shocked expression on her face.

"ELENA!" Damon yelled as he pulled her body out of the water and laid her on the floor of the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Elena!" Caroline cried out her eyes going wide with shock as she watched Damon start to perform CPR on her.

Hearing Damon and Caroline yelling from upstairs Stefan rushed to the bathroom only to find his brother trying to resuscitate Elena. Stefan watched in shock as Damon pressed on Elena's chest a few times before plugging her nose and putting his mouth on hers to try and breath air into her body. He continued to try and bring her back for the next several minutes but still Elena remained unresponsive. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open making Damon look at her completely devastated as he realized that she was gone.

"…Elena, please come back. I love you…" Damon whispered as he cupped her face in his hands and lightly shook her.

Stefan closed his eyes in complete pain as he had a feeling that he knew what happened to her. It was the only thing that made sense. Enzo had tried to kill Elena before when he found out that Damon killed Maggie and he wanted his revenge but he failed and instead Enzo made him kill him to try and get Damon to hate him again. If he was right then Enzo killed Elena and it was his fault that Damon lost her. He couldn't be anywhere near them as Stefan took off. Tears fell down Damon's face as he laid his head on Elena's chest; wrapping his arms around her body as he started crying. Caroline was already crying as she ran downstairs to get her phone so she could let Bonnie know what happened. Enzo just stood there looking down at Damon with a smirk on his face.

"How does it feel, Damon knowing that because of you she's dead?" Enzo asked feeling completely happy that things went his way this time.

As he continued to cry over Elena's body Damon was confused as to how Elena drowned. It was just them at the cabin and no one else was there so unless she killed herself there was no one there that could have possibly gotten inside the cabin, hid in the bathroom and waited for Elena to let her guard down and then leave without anyone noticing them. Plus judging from the shocked look on Elena's face that Damon saw he already knew that she didn't kill herself so he already knew that someone else did kill her.

'How is it that none of us heard her struggling up here?! She wasn't up here for that long! Why didn't I constantly check up on her just to make sure that she was ok?!' Damon thought completely grief stricken, 'Whoever killed you, Elena I will make them pay!'

Damon was shaking with rage as he hit the floor right next to Elena with his right hand damaging it. He lifted his head to look at Elena, his eyes completely red from crying, as he sat up and brought her into his arms. He hugged her as tight as he could as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Elena for not being able to protect you. Please forgive me." Damon whispered.

Author's Note: Just a heads up this story is NOT going to have a happy ending so sorry if you don't like that. Also in this story I'm ignoring the fact that Elena became a vampire and instead she's still a human. She never died and became a vampire so for me when I wrote this I wrote it like whatever happened at the end of season 3 either didn't happen or Stefan saved Elena whichever one works. Anyway I don't plan on writing any future author's notes for this story so I'm going to say what I want to say now if you guys read this story and liked it I just wanna say thanks for reading it and liking it I always appreciate it when I see that people actually like my story so yeah have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

Enzo's Revenge

By: esmtz

It had been hours since Damon found Elena in the bathtub and all he had done since then was sit on a chair in one of the bedrooms as he looked at Elena's body which was laying on the bed now fully clothed thanks to Caroline. Damon's hand was holding on to her hand as he kept his gaze focused on her face. His eyes were completely red from crying as he kept thinking about the fact that because of him not checking up on her Elena died. Damon was still confused as to who could have possibly killed her in the first place.

'Maybe it was a witch that killed Elena because it's the only thing that I can think of that would be able to get past us unnoticed, but why would a random witch want her dead unless they were hired by someone to kill her.' Damon thought trying to picture all the different scenarios that could have possibly happened.

The one thing that was seriously bothering him was the fact that neither him, Stefan or Caroline even heard Elena struggling at all and they were downstairs.

'I still can't believe that none of us heard her struggling up here seeing as she was clearly struggling judging from all the water that was on the floor.' Damon thought, 'I'm so sorry, Elena for not getting to you sooner. If only I had paid attention to you…'

Damon was too focused on Elena to notice that Caroline had entered the room and was looking at him worriedly. She was tempted to ask if he was okay but she already knew the answer to that as she slowly approached him. Caroline slowly sat down on the bed and looked at Elena sadly making Damon finally notice that she was there as he just looked at her. Caroline didn't say anything for a few seconds as she felt nothing but guilt and pain over the death of one of her best friends.

"…I'm so sorry, Damon. If only I had checked in on her sooner…" Caroline said.

Damon waited a few seconds before answering her.

"…It's not your fault, Caroline. If anyone was supposed to check up on her it was supposed to be me. I'm the one who failed at protecting her." Damon replied.

Caroline looked at him completely shocked that he wasn't trying to blame her for what happened to Elena. Damon quickly looked away from her and looked back at Elena with a hurt look on his face. Caroline didn't say anything as she didn't know what she could possibly say to make Damon feel better. They both didn't say anything for a few seconds until Caroline decided to say something.

"…I still don't get it. How is it possible for someone to get in the cabin, kill Elena and then leave without any of us noticing?" Caroline asked, "I mean we checked the place out and no one was here so how…?"

"I'm guessing that it might have been a witch who killed her but I don't know. It's the only thing that makes sense though if you really think about it." Damon replied feeling frustrated about the fact that he wasn't completely sure about who killed Elena.

Caroline nodded as she thought about how easy it would be for a witch to kill Elena. All a witch had to do was either place a curse on Elena or they could have hidden themselves from view so that way no one could see or even hear them. Either way it definitely explained why no one saw or even heard anyone else in the cabin.

"…But why would a witch want Elena dead?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, Caroline maybe they were hired by someone else to kill her." Damon replied, "It's also possible that the witch didn't actually kill her but simply hid the killer from view so that way we wouldn't know that he was here. Either way I'm pretty sure that a witch had to of been involved somehow."

Enzo had been in the room the entire time as he looked at Damon with a smirk on his face.

"Honestly, Damon I can't believe that you can't figure it out. I mean come on even your brother knows that it was me who killed her and that's why he took off." Enzo said, "I mean it was written all over his face the guilt that he felt when he realized that it was me who killed her but then again you were only paying attention to Elena and you still have no idea that I made Stefan kill me."

Enzo smiled to himself as he thought about how Damon would react once he found out that it was Stefan's fault that Elena was killed.

'Not only did I kill the love of his life but I will have also destroyed the relationship between him and his brother. I have to say that this turned out better than I thought.' Enzo thought.

"Hey, Caroline do you know where Stefan is at? I'm surprised that he hasn't come up here yet to check up on me." Damon asked wondering why his brother hadn't gone up there yet to check in on him.

Caroline had been wondering where he was at for a few hours already but she had assumed that Stefan needed some time to himself because after all it was his ex-girlfriend that was killed.

"No I haven't seen him since we found Elena in the bathtub." Caroline told him.

Damon frowned slightly wondering why Stefan suddenly decided to take off.

"…Really weird timing for him to just take off like that." Damon said.

"Maybe Stefan thought that you needed some time by yourself to deal with what happened." Caroline replied.

Damon didn't say anything as he had a feeling about why Stefan had left. It really wasn't that hard to figure it out. Elena was his brother's ex-girlfriend and potentially the love of his life so for him to find out that she was dead of course he was going to take off.

'…I don't think that's why he left, Caroline.' Damon thought.

"…Yeah maybe." Damon said as he looked at Elena's body.

It was obvious to Caroline that Damon didn't believe for a second that Stefan left to give him some space. She looked at him worriedly as she had a feeling that he needed Stefan right now. Caroline slowly stood up and walked out of the room and went downstairs before attempting to call Stefan's phone. Once she made it downstairs she quickly pulled out her cell phone and started dialing Stefan's number. Caroline held her phone to her ear as she walked out of the cabin and went as far away from the cabin as she could get so that way Damon didn't hear her trying to contact Stefan. Once she was sure that she was far enough away from Damon Caroline stood where she was at and waited for Stefan to answer his phone. After a few seconds of waiting passed it went straight to Stefan's voicemail making Caroline sigh as she left a message.

"Hey, Stefan it's me. Look I know that you're in a lot of pain right now because of what happened to Elena but you have to come back to the cabin. Damon obviously won't admit it but he needs you right now so please come back not just for him but for me too. I need you to be here to help me deal with what happened so please come back or at least call me back and let me know that you at least got my message." Caroline said before hanging up.

Caroline had a worried look on her face as she put her phone in her pocket suddenly getting this feeling that something was wrong. She shook her head thinking that she had nothing to worry about as she started making her way back to the cabin. She didn't get very far until she decided to call up Bonnie and ask her to do a location spell on Stefan. Caroline grabbed her phone from her pocket and immediately dialed Bonnie's number. She once again put her phone to her ear and waited for Bonnie to answer. It only took a few rings before Bonnie answered.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, Bonnie I was wondering do you think that you can do me a favor and ask Liv to do a location spell on Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan's not there with you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"No he must have left as soon as he found out about Elena. I tried calling his phone but he's not answering and I'm starting to worry about him." Caroline told her.

Bonnie didn't say anything for a few seconds before answering her.

"…Ok yeah I'll have Liv do the location spell but Caroline I'm sure he's fine he probably just needed some time to himself." Bonnie replied.

"…Yeah maybe." Caroline replied.

Bonnie could clearly hear the doubt in Caroline's voice making her wonder about what Caroline was worried about.

"…Is everything ok, Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"…Yeah everything is fine, Bonnie you're right. There's nothing for me to worry about. I'm sure Stefan just needed some time to himself that's all." Caroline replied trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong.

It was obvious to Bonnie that Caroline didn't really believe what she was saying making her start to worry.

"Are you sure because it sounds to me like you're not convinced that Stefan's ok. What's going on?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, Bonnie really. I just have a really bad feeling that something is wrong with Stefan. It's probably just my imagination." Caroline told her.

Bonnie didn't say anything for a few seconds as she took in what Caroline said.

'…Is it possible that she might be in love with him?' Bonnie thought.

"…Don't worry, Caroline. I'll have Liv do the spell and we'll find Stefan for you and you'll see that he's ok." Bonnie said, "I'll call you back in a bit."

"Thanks, Bonnie." Caroline said before hanging up.


End file.
